Ángel
by AaronSenpai701
Summary: Ahora participas como una sierva de Dios y me has dejado en este mundo... Me he disculpado tantas veces... que tan solo escuchar tu nombre me hace sentir mal. Quiero que vuelvas a estar aquí... Aunque se que eso no es posible. Tengo el coraje de decir, aunque sea tarde, que el sentimiento siempre fue mutuo. Rivaille x Petra.


_Solo he sido un siervo de la humanidad, una herramienta que actúa de manera favorable para sus iguales, alguien que se mancha las manos de sangre para encontrar el bienestar ajeno, aquel guerrero que actúa para hacer prevalecer el nombre de aquella…. que nunca ha mirado hacia atrás, ni si quiera a sus compañeros caídos en las crueles batallas pasadas, alguien que guarda sus sentimientos dentro de su propia frialdad para poder seguir adelante… Pero si tu no estas… La realidad me golpea agresivamente en mi rostro, y me revela cosas que siempre he intentado ignorar. Sin ti…. Yo no tengo por qué luchar… algo que proteger… alguna esperanza en la vida… una motivación si quiera… Yo…. Realmente…. No tengo nada….Estoy totalmente solo…. _

_Miro hacia el cielo y me preguntó si ahora vives como una sierva de Dios. El mundo en el cual todos quieren ir para alcanzar la paz. Quiero irme contigo… dejar todo como esta y poder alcanzarte… pero desgraciadamente no puedo hacer eso… fallaría completamente contra mi palabra, y a su vez, te fallaría a ti también. Desde aquel día no he podido dejar de pensar… que fui un completo idiota por no decirte las cosas que necesitaba cuando estabas a mi lado… cuando me sonreías en momentos de ocio por parte mi equipo que ahora es participe de las líneas militares de Dios. _

_No sé si el exista… ni si tú estás viviendo a gusto… Solo me arrepiento de no haberte cuidado lo suficiente como para poder salvarte de aquella calamidad que nos tiene a todos angustiados. _

_Recostado sobre el césped observo los largos paisajes del mundo celestial… Pensando en la vida y en sus complicaciones. Todo esto es un infierno para mí… pienso que el mundo es dominado por un insensible hibrido que mueve piezas de ajedrez al azar, sin importarle el resultado de sus acciones. ¡Maldición! Cuando pienso demasiado, mis sentimientos escapan de sus celdas… No quiero… Aunque suene frio…. Me gustaría poder olvidarte para quitarme esta angustia tan deplorable…. _

_No sabes cuánto esfuerzo tengo hacer para que mis ojos no expresen su verdadera naturaleza. Lo eras todo para mí Petra, y sin embargo, hubo tantas cosas entre los dos que no quedaron claras. _

_Apretó mi puño con fuerza, quiero herirme para calmar mi dolor psicológico, intentando compensarlo con una sensación temporal que no durara tanto como está herida invisible._

_._

_._

_._

_¿Por qué no puedes verme…? Estoy sentada a tu lado… observando la manera en la que te haces daño. _

_Quiero disculparme por haber sido tan imprudente, por haber partido sin siquiera haberte dicho adiós. _

_-¡Lo eres todo! ¡Quisiera poder volver al mundo donde todo es dolor! – No me importa sufrir si es contigo, porque al menos podríamos tenernos uno al otro y amortiguar el miedo que nos mantiene dentro de ese infierno viviente. ¡Escúchame Rivaille! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento tanto….!_

_Sin embargo siento como mis gritos son sordos para la dimensión en la que te encuentras… no existe conexión alguna entre nuestros espíritus. Derrotada solo puedo besar tus labios sin que te des cuenta. Mis lágrimas rápidamente corren por mis mejillas mientras enciendo el vuelo de estas alas que me llevan con el Señor. Tú también estas pasando por momentos tan difíciles…. ¿Por qué todo ha sucedido de esta manera…? Perdóname… Yo tampoco tenía esperanza hasta que te conocí…. Te convertiste en un sueño…. Un sueño fugaz que luego se perdió entre mis recuerdos. _

_Puedo verte desde las alturas… con tu rostro sin esperanzas y tu corazón roto… Yo…. Me siento tan mal…. Pensar que algo como aquello pudo habernos separado… Solo un triste destino que nos esperaba, ahora disfruta de vernos de esta manera. Lo siento Rivaille… yo no puedo sufrir más…. Arrepentida solo puedo ejecutar un fuerte aleteo que me aleja cada vez más de ti._

_._

_._

_._

_Una pluma cae sobre mi rostro… blanca como la misma nieve. Es tan irónico que me hace sonreír…. Algo de tan poco valor como aquello ha despertado una esperanza en mí…. No sé si haya sido una coincidencia o algo por parte de ella… pero quisiera esperar algo más que una simple pluma. _

_El viento es tan fuerte que no la dejaré escapar. Se convertirá en algo tan preciado para mí, casi en un corazón…. Observando nuevamente el cielo simplemente puedo sentirme a gusto de que estés allá… Solo espérame Petra… Dentro de poco estaré allí y podremos arreglar todo lo que nunca pudimos enfrentar en este mundo tan cruel…. Mi promesa ha sido sellada con aquella pluma, que ha sido colocada en mi corazón. Cierro los ojos y pienso en ella como un ángel. Alguien tan sublime que siempre estará conmigo…. Tengo la esperanza de que así sea._

_._

_._

_._

_-Yo siempre estaré a tu lado….- __Sonrió con delicadeza..._

.

.

.

* * *

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Espero les haya gustado este cortito. Yo personalmente no creo en Dios, pero acostumbro a señalarlo de esta manera. Para dejar en claro, yo creo en la vida... en la ley de la atracción (el secreto), las vidas pasadas... y todas esas cosas. :0) , solamente me gusta añadir a los ángeles y a su rey como parte de mi literatura, de todas maneras, yo respeto las creencias de los demás. ¡Gracias nuevamente! _


End file.
